Optical network technology is moving towards providing fibre to multiple access points or hubs such as homes and offices utilizing wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). This type of optical network can provide a versatile structure supporting a number of optical network elements. One particular solution for this fibre access (FTTX) or fibre to the home (FTTH) is wavelength division multiplexed passive optical networks (WDM-PON) in which a separate wavelength channel is used to communicate from the central office (CO) optical line terminal (OLT) to the optical network unit (ONU) at each access point. This approach creates a virtual point-to-point link between the CO and each ONU, in contrast to the point to multipoint topology of a regular PON. The WDM-PON network architecture requires that each ONU transmits upstream on a different wavelength. Providing each ONU with a different fixed wavelength transmitter is a costly approach and has maintenance problems associated with it. An alternative, more attractive, approach is to provide tunable lasers as the transmitters in each ONU. However, using tunable lasers at the ONUs faces the problem of tuning each laser to the correct wavelength for its associated channel.